Initials Murder
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Seorang adik yang telah di bunuh secara tragis menimbulkan dendam pada sang kakak,yang membuat sang kakak ingin membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang telah membunuh adiknya.Bagaimanakah kisah selajutnya?.Warning : Crime,Bloody,Tragedy,OOC,OC,AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo para readers dan senpai-senpai yang terhormat! *lambai2 gaje*.**

**Yoe balik lagi nich sama fic gaje bin aneh.**

**Ok langsung aja,fic ini terinspirasi dari Detective Conan sama Death Note.  
**

**Disclaimer : kalau BLEACH punya Yoe pasti Yumichika bulu matanya Yoe tambahin *di getok Yumichika sama Tite Kubo FC*,tapi sayangnya BLEACH bukan punya Yoe karna BLEACH cuma punya Tite Kubo-sama.**

**Detective conan sama Death Note bukan punya Yoe,tapi punya mangakanya masing-masing.  
**

**Warning : OC,OOC,AU,ga ada lemonya atau lime,lumayan bloody + criminal tapi belom ada di capter ini,aneh,gaje.**

**Selamat membaca :D  
**

Pagi yang cerah terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata violet sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

**(A/N : Di cerita ini Rukia masih SD).**

"Rukia!,tuggu aku" panggil seorang anak perempuan berambut biru langit.

"Sora" kata gadis yang di panggil 'Rukia' tadi.

"Hah…hah…hah…,ayo kita berangkat Rukia" kata gadis yang bernama Sora tadi sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Ayo,eh iya bagaimana keadan kakak mu?" tanya Rukia pada Sora sambil berjala menuju sekolahnya.

"Kak Haru baik-baik saja" jawab Sora.

***Sekolah***

"Pagi semua!" kata Sora dan Rukia sambil berjalan kea rah tempat duduk mereka.

"Pagi Sora-chan,pagi Rukia-chan" jawab Hinamori.

"Pagi juga Hinamori-chan" kata Rukia.

"Hari ini ada kelas olahraga kan?" tanya Sora.

"Iya" jawab Hinamori.

Teng…teng…teng…

"Pagi anak-anak" kata seorang guru.

"Pagi Isane-sensei" jawab semua anak-anak yang ada di kelas.

"Hari ini kita akan mempraktekan olahraga volly,jadi cepatlah ganti baju kalian" kata Isane.

"Ayo Rukia-chan,Sora-chan!" ajak Hinamori.

Setelah itu semua anak-anak menuju ruang ganti baju untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian olahraga.

***Lapangan olahraga***

"Seperti biasa,sebelum kita berolahraga kita lakukan pemanasan dulu" kata Isane.

Setelah selesai melakukan pemanasan semua murid langsung memainkan olahraga volly.

"Ayo Sora-chan!" kata Hinamori menyemangati Sora.

"Yey!,kita menang!" seru Sora.

"Rukia-chan kenapa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Tidak,aku baik-baik saja" jawab Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Rukia pingsan.

"Rukia-chan!" teriak Hinamori panik.

"Biar,aku bawa Rukia ke UKS" kata Isane sambil menggendong Rukia menuju UKS.

***Ruang UKS***

"Kenapa Rukia?" tanya Unohana.

"Aku tidak tahu,tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan" jawab Isane.

"Telpon keluarganya" perintah Unohana.

"Baik" kata Isane.

***Kediaman Kuchiki* **

"Hallo,kediaman Kuchiki disini" kata seseorang mengangkat telpon.

"Bisa bicara dengan Ginrei Kuchiki" kata Isane.

"Iya,saya sendiri,ada apa?" tanya Ginrei *Author panggil Ginrei aja*.

"Ini,Rukia pingsan pada saat pelajaran olahraga" jawab Isane.

"Baik,aku akan segera ke sana" kata Ginrei mengakhiri panggilan.

Tut…tut…tut…

***Ruang UKS***

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" tanya Isane pada Unohana.

"Sepertinya penyakit yang di derita Rukia adalah penyakit serius" jawab Unohana.

"Unohana-sensei bagaimana keadaan Rukia-chan?" tanya Hinamori yang datang ke UKS.

"Belum bisa di pastikan" jawab Isane.

Lalu Hinamori pergi dari ruang UKS karna bel sudah berbunyi.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang membuka pintu ruang UKS.

"Kuchiki-sama" kata Isane kaget.

"Unohana-sensei,bagaimana keadaan cucuku?" tanya orang yang masuk keruang UKS tadi,yaitu Ginrei Kuchiki

**(A/N : Di cerita ini orang tua Rukia telah meninggal,sehingga Rukia tinggal bersama Kakeknya (Ginrei Kuchiki)).**

"Sepertinya Rukia menderita penyakit yang serius,tapi belum bisa di pastikan" jawab Unohana.

"Benarkah?" kata Ginrei cemas.

"Lebih baik Anda memeriksakan Rukia ke rumah sakit" saran Unohana.

"Baiklah,apa Rukia bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Ginrei.

"Tentu saja,lagi pula Rukia perlu istirahat" kata Unohana.

"Kami pamit Unohana-sensei dan Isane-sensei" kata Ginrei berpamitan sambil membawa Rukia.

"Hati-hati di jalan" kata Isane.

***Di perjalanan* **

"Kita mau kemana Kuchiki-sama?" tanya seorang supir.

"Kita kerumah sakit Espada" jawab Ginrei.

"Baik Kuchiki-sama" kata supir tadi sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

***Rumah sakit Espada* **

"Kuchiki-sama,bisa kita bicara" kata seorang dokter.

Ginrei lalu mengikuti dokter ke ruang dokter untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Silahkan duduk,Kuchiki-sama" kata dokter tadi mempersilahkan.

"Jadi cucu ku sakit apa?,dokter Szayel" tanya Ginrei.

"Rukia-sama sakit jantung,dan harus segera di oprasi" kata dokter yang bernama Szayel tadi.

"Kalau begitu,cepat oprasi cucu ku" kata Ginrei.

"Itu dia masalahnya Kuchiki-sama,sampai saat ini sangat sulit menemukan pendonor jantung yang cocok dengan Rukia-sama" kata Szayel lirih.

Lalu Ginrei mengambil handphone nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo,cepat periksa semua jantung para siswi di sekolah Rukia" kata Ginrei.

"Baik Kuchiki-sama" kata seseorang yang menerima telpon dari Ginrei.

Tut…tut…tut…

"Jika di oprasi,berapa kemungkinan keberhasilannya?" tanya Ginrei.

"Kemungkinan sembuh Rukia-sama mencapai 94 persen,Kuchiki-sama" jawab Szayel.

***Di sisi lain***

"Hinamori,sebenarnya ada apa sih?,kenapa kita di suruh berkumpul dilapangan?" tanya Sora.

"Katanya sih ada pemeriksaan,tapi aku tidak tau pemeriksaan apa" kata Hinamori.

"Nama kalian akan di panggil satu persatu,jadi yang namanya di panggil cepat masuk ke dalam mobil itu" kata seorang wanita yang memakai baju putih.

Satu persatu nama murid-murid yang di panggil langsung menuju tempat yang telah di sediakan oleh dokter.

Kring…kring…kring…

Telpon sang dokter pun berbunyi.

"Hallo,bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya seseorang yang menelpon dokter tadi yaitu Ginrei.

"Hasilnya ada seorang anak yang jantungnya cocok dengan Rukia-sama" kata dokter.

"Siapa namanya?,apakah dia punya keluarga?" tanya Ginrei.

"Namanya Sora,kalau tidak salah dia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya yang bernama Haru" jawab Dokter.

"Dimana dia tinggal?" tanya Ginrei lagi.

"Dia tinggal di jalan *** di dekat ***" jawab dokter.

Tut…tut…tut…

"Siapa yang menelpon tadi?" tanya seseorang yang berpakaian serba putih (baca : dokter).

"Kuchiki-sama" jawab dokter tadi.

***Rumah sakit Espada* **

"Jaga Rukia dulu,aku mau ke suatu tempat" kata Ginrei.

"Baik,Kuchiki-sama" kata seorang suster.

Ginrei lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita ke jalan *** di dekat ***" kata Ginrei pada seorang supir.

"Baik,Kuchiki-sama" kata supir sambil menghidupkan mesin.

***Rumah Sora* **

Tok…tok…tok…

"Maaf cari siapa ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Apa benar ini rumah Haru?" tanya Ginrei.

"Iya,silah kan masuk" kata Haru mempersilah kan Ginrei masuk.

"Jadi,apa tujuan Anda datang ke kemari?" tanya Haru.

"Aku datang kemari bertujuan membeli jantung adik mu yang bernama Sora" kata Ginrei.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Haru.

"Cucu ku sakit jantung,dan hanya jantung adik mu yang cocok dengan jantung cucu ku" kata Ginrei.

"Maaf,tapi saya tidak akan menjual jantung adik pada siapa pun" kata Haru.

"Aku akan berikan berapa pun yang kau minta,asalkan kau mau menjual jantung adik mu" kata Ginrei.

"Itu tak akan mengubah ke putusan saya,biar Anda berapun membelinya saya tidak akan menjualnya" kata Haru.

"Aku mohon,kau minta berapa?,tulis saja di sini" kata Ginrei.

"Sudah saya bilang,saya tidak butuh uang Anda" kata Haru yang kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Kau…" kata Ginrei.

"Maaf kan saya tuan,saya tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar pada Anda,tapi saya tidak akan menjual jantung adik saya" kata Haru.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu,kau akan menyesal" kata Ginrei sambil meninggalkan rumah Haru.

**~#*TBC*#~**

**Horreee! *tiup-tiup terompet*  
**

**Akhirnya Yoe bikin fanfic rate M lagi.**

**Nantikan capter 2.**

**Yang baca jangan lupa review ya.**

**Seperti biasa,semua fanfic Yoe boleh di flame termasuk fanfic ini juga.  
**

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha...,Yoe balik lagi!**

**Maaf sebelumnya karna Yoe updatenya lama banget,sebagai gantinya capter ini Yoe bikin lebih panjang sedikit dari capter sebelumnya.**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH punya Tite Kubo-sama  
**

** Death Note sama Detective Conan yang jelas bukan punya Yoe.**

**Warning : OOC,OC,AU,sedikit ada Crime di capter ini,maybe sadis,gaje,banyak typo,aneh.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Kau…" kata Ginrei.

"Maafkan saya tuan,saya tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar pada Anda,tapi saya tidak akan menjual jantung adik saya" kata Haru.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu,kau akan menyesal" kata Ginrei sambil meninggalkan rumah Haru.

"Menyesal?,apa maksudnya?" tanya Haru dalam hati.

***Di Luar***

Ginrei berjalan dengan perasaan kesal menuju mobilnya.

"Jalan pak" perintah Ginrei pada supir pribadinya.

Mobil Ginrei lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Haru.

"Itu kan mobilnya kakek Rukia,ada apa ya?" kata Sora yang baru pulang sekolah dan melihat mobil Ginrei.

Sora lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya.

***Rumah Sora***

"Aku pulang" kata Sora memasuki rumahnya.

Sora lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ia langsung melihat kakaknya yang sedang merapikan kamarnya.

"Eh…,Sora sudah pulang ya? Kata Haru.

"Iya,kakak kenapa?,kakak kelihatan sangat khawatir?" tanya Sora.

"Kakak tidak papa ko,kakak hanya ingat ayah dan ibu" jawab Haru berbohong.

"Ooh,Sora juga kangen sama mereka" kata Sora.

"Ya sudah,kakak keluar dulu" kata Haru sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sora.

"Kakak kenapa ya?" tanya Sora dalam hati.

Sora lalu mengganti baju seragamnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kakak,hari ini nanti aku mau kerumah Hinamori" kata Sora meminta izin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Haru.

"Aku mau menijam buku Hinamori" kata Sora.

"Aku izinkan,tapi sebelum makan malam kau harus pulang" kata Haru.

"Baik" kata Sora.

Setelah itu Sora berjalan menuju rumah Hinamori yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

"Itu dia,anak yang kita cari" kata seorang laki-laki bepakaian serba hitam.

"Iya,kita pasti dapat bayaran tinggi" kata seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hitam juga.

Kemudian ke dua laki-laki tadi berjalan kearah Sora.

"Apa kau adiknya Haru?" tanya laki-laki tadi.

"Iya" jawab Sora.

"Kakak mu,tadi aku melihat dia ditabrak sebuah mobil saat hendak menyebrang jalan dan di rawat di rumah sakit Espada" kata laki-laki yang satunya dengan nada panic.

"Dimana?" tanya Sora panic.

"Ikuti kami" ajak laki-laki tadi sambil menarik Sora masuk ke mobil.

Setelah masuk ke mobil Sora hanya diam.

"Rumah sakit Espada sudah dekat,ini saatnya" bisik seorang laki-laki pada rekannya.

Laki-laki yang satunya langsung mendekati Sora dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya.

Sora yang merasa laki-laki itu mendekatinya lansung merasakan firasat yang tidak baik.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" tanya Sora pada laki-laki tadi.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tidur di surga" kata laki-laki tadi dengan seringai liciknya.

"Ma…ma…maksud An…hmp…hmmp" kata Sora yang mulutnya telah di sumpal dengan sapu tangan.

Tak lama kemudian kesadaran Sora pun hilang.

"Kerja bagus,Kuchiki-sama pasti akan senang" kata laki-laki yang satunya lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai,bawa anak itu" kata laki-laki itu.

Kedua laki-laki itu masuk ke rumah sakit Espada dengan membawa Sora yang sedang pingsan.

Sesampai di ruangan yang di tuju kedua laki-laki itu lalu meninggalkan Sora di ruangan yang sudah di sediakan.

"Kerja bagus" kata seorang laki-laki tua *plakk* yang bernama Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Mana bayaranya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berbaju serba hitam tadi.

"Ini,sesuai yang kalian minta" kata Ginrei sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplok tebal.

"Kami pergi dulu" kata seorang laki-laki yang satunya.

"Tapi,sebelum kalian pergi aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu" kata Ginrei.

"Baiklah,asal bayaranya sesuai" kata laki-laki itu.

"Tenang saja,kalian akan mendapat bayaran yang tinggi" kata Ginrei.

"Kuchiki-sama,apa Anda sudah mendapatkan orangnya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba putih.

"Orangnya sudah ada di kamar itu,cepat oprasi cucu ku" kata Ginrei pada dokter tadi yang bernama Szayel.

"Orihime akan membawanya" kata Szayel.

Tak lama kemudian munculah seorang wanita berambut orange panjang.

"Pasiennya ada di kamar itu" kata Szayel member tahu Orihime.

Orihime segera berjalan menuju ruangan yang Szayel tunjukan.

**(A/N : Di cerita ini Orihime jadi asintenya Szayel).**

Tak lama kemudian Orihime keluar sambil membawa Sora menuju ruang ruang oprasi terlihat seorang dokter yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan oprasi.

"Orihime,tolong ambilkan obat bius" kata dokter tadi.

"Baik,dokter Szayel" kata Orihime sambil mengambil obat bius.

Beberapa meniit kemudian…

"Semua peralatan oprasi sudah saya siapkan" kata Orihime.

"Baik,sekarang ayo kita mulai oprasinya" kata Syazel.

2 jam telah berlalu,kini oprasi sudah selesai dilaksanakan.

Szayel kemudian keluar dari rungan oprasi.

"Szayel,bagaimana oprasinya?" tanya Ginrei yang sudah menungu di luar dari tadi.

"Oprasinya berjalan lancar,mayat anak itu mau Anda apakan?" kata Szayel.

"Mayat anak itu biar aku yang urus nanti" kata Ginrei.

Lalu Ginrei mengambil handphonenya dari sakunya,dan kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo" kata seseorang yang di telpon Ginrei.

"Sekarang cepat kalian ke rumah sakit,ada sesuatu yang harus kalian kerjakan" perinyah Ginrei pada orang yang ia telpon.

"Baik,kami segera kesana" kata orang yang di telpon Ginrei.

Tut…tut…tut…

"Szayel,bolehkah aku menjenguk cucu ku?" tanya Ginrei pada Szayel.

"Tentu saja boleh,Kuchiki-sama" jawab Szayel.

Lalu Ginrei berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Rukia di rawat.

**30 menit kemudian…**

Ginrei keluar dari ruangan Rukia,dan melihat dua orang laki-laki berbaju serba hitam.

"Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Ginrei pada dua orang laki-laki itu.

"Baru saja,dimana anak itu?" tanya salah satu laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Anak itu ada di kamar mayat" kata Ginrei.

Dua laki-laki itu langsung menuju kamar yang Ginrei katakan tadi.

***Di sisi lain***

"Sora kemana ya?,sudah jam segini belum pulang" kata Haru khawatir.

"Lebih baik aku ke rumah Hinamori" kata Haru sambil berjalan kerumah Hinamori.

Lalu Haru tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Ginrei.

'Kau akan menyesal.'

Kata itulah yang terus teringat di otak Haru.

"Arrhg…,kenapa kata itu terus teringat di otak ku?" kata Haru.

Tak lama ke mudian Haru sampai di rumah Hinamori.

Tok…tok…tok…

Lalu sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu.

"Kak Haru,ada apa kesini?" tanya Hinamori.

"Apa Sora ada di sini?" tanya Haru.

"Tidak,tadi Sora tidak kesini" jawab Hinamori.

"Tapi tadi Sora bilang mau ke rumah mu" kata Haru.

"Iya,tadi di sekolah dia memang bilang mau kesini,tapi setelah ku tunggu dia tidak datang ke sini" jawab Hinamori.

"Oh…,begitu ya,kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" kata Haru.

"Mungkin Sora di rumah Tatsuki-chan" kata Hinamori.

Kemudian Haru berjalan menuju rumah Tatsuki,dan setelah sampai di rumah Tatsuki ternyata Sora juga tidak ada.

Karna sudah terlalu malam akhirnya Haru memutuskan untuk pulang.

***Di sisi lain***

"Kita buang di sini saja" kata seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam.

"Iya,ayo bantu aku" kata laki-laki yang satunya sambil menyeret sebuah tas besar.

Lalu kedua laki-laki itu membuang tas besar tadi dan menguburnya dengan semak-semak.

***Esok harinya***

"Apa Sora ada di sini?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Tidak,Sora tidak masuk hari ini" kata seorang perempuan perpakaian rapi yang ternyata adalah kepala sekolah.

"Ooh,kalau begitu terimakasih" kata Haru membungkukkan badanya.

"Memangnya Sora kemana?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Saya tidak tahu,kemarin dia bilang ke rumah Hinamori,tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak pulang" kata Haru.

"Kami akan membantu mencari Sora" kata kepala sekolah.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak,saya pamit" kata Haru pamit untuk mencari Sora lagi.

Haru berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang berada di kota Karakura untuk mencari keberadaan Sora,namun hingga sore Haru tak kunjung dapat menemukan Sora.

'Kau akan menyesal.'

"Arrgh…,kenapa aku teringat kalimat itu lagi?" kata Haru frustasi sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

***Rumah Haru***

Sampai di rumah Haru memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu akhirnya Haru hanya bisa meyesali perbuatannya karna telah membiarkan adiknya pergi.

"Pemirsa,kota Karakura di kejutkan dengan penemuan mayat tanpa jantung,mayat ini adalah mayat anak-anak yang di perkirakan berusia 10 tahun" kata seorang reporter berita.

"Ma…ma…mayat…" kata Haru kaget karna mendengar berita tadi.

"Jangan-jangan Sora,ti…tidak mungkin" kata Haru lagi.

"Bagi Anda yang kehilangan anggota keluarga yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan yang saya sebutkan tadi,harap hubungi kami ke *******" kata repoter tadi mengakhiri beritanya.

"Tanpa jantung?" kata Haru lagi.

'Aku ingin membeli jantung adik mu.'

Kalimat itulah yang tiba-tiba menghantui pikiran Haru sejak memdengar berita itu.

"Lebih baik aku kesana" kata Haru sambil berjalan ke rumah sakit tempat dimana mayat itu di otopsi.

***Rumah sakit***

"Selamat malam,dimana ruangan tempat mayat yang baru di temukan tadi pagi?" tanya Haru pada seorang perawat.

"Lurus saja lalu belok kanan,apa Anda keluarga mayat itu?" tanya perawat itu pada Haru.

"Saya tidak tau,tapi ciri-cirinya mirip dengan adik saya yang menghilang satu hari yang lalu" kata Haru.

Haru kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan yang di beritahu oleh perawat tadi.

"Permisi,apa ini ruangan mayat yang di temukan tadi pagi?" tanya Haru pada seorang dokter yang berada di depan ruangan itu.

"Apa Anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu.

"Ciri-ciri mayat itu mirip dengan ciri-ciri adik saya yang menghilang satu hari yang lalu,untuk itu saya ingin memastikannya" kata Haru.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk" kata dokter itu mempersilahkan Haru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Haru dan dokter itu kemudian masuk keruangan itu.

"Apakah Anda siap?" tanya dokter itu pada Haru.

"Ya" jawab Haru.

Dokter itu lalu perlahan-lahan membuka mayat yang tertutup kain putih.

"Ha…,t…t…ti…tidak mungkin" kata Haru kaget karna melihat mayat yang telah di buka.

"Apakah ini adik Anda?" tanya dokter itu pada Haru.

"Iya dokter,i…i…ini adik saya" kata Haru.

"Saya turut berduka cita" kata dokter itu sedih.

"Sora!" teriak Haru dengan di ikuti jatuhnya bulir-bulir air matanya.

"Dan kami juga menemukan gelang ini" kata dokter sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelang pada Haru yang masih menangis.

Haru lalu mengambil gelang yang di serahkan oleh dokter itu.

"I…i…ini gelang Sora" kata Haru masih dengan tangisan.

"Sora!" teriak Haru sambil memeluk tubuh Sora.

** *Esok Harinya***

**Haru's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju tempat pemakaman Sora.

Hari ini adalah hari terberat bagi tidak percaya Sora yang selama ini selalu menemani ku kini telah pergi meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya.

"Kami-sama apa salah ku?,kenapa kau mengambil Sora secepat ini?" kata ku dalam hati.

**Normal's POV **

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…,Sora-chan jangan pergi!" teriak Hinamori.

"Sabar Hinamori,biarkan Sora pergi dengan tenang" kata Unohana berusaha menenangkan Hinamori.

"T…ta…tapi...hiks…hiks…,kenapa harus Sora-chan?" kata Hinamori masih menangis.

"Tenang saja Hinamori,Sora pasti bahagia mempunyai sahabat yang baik dan peduli padanya" hibur Haru pada Hinamori yang sudah menagis hebat.

"Sora-chan juga pasti bangga memiliki kakak seperti kak Haru hiks…hiks…hiks…" kata Hinamori.

"Selamat berbahagia di surga,Sora hiks…hiks...hiks…" kata Tatsuki yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Sabar ya Haru" kata Unohana dan para guru lainnya yang menghadiri upcara pemakaman Sora.

Hari sudah mulai siang,orang-orang sudah meninggalkan makam Sora kecuali Haru.

"Sora,kakak berjanji akan mencari dan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh mu" kata Haru.

'Aku ingin membeli jantung adik mu.'

Kalimat itulah yang terus menghantui otak Haru.

"Ginrei" kata Haru.

"Aku yakin pasti orang itu yang telah membunuh Sora" kata Haru.

Haru lau berjalan meninggalkan makam Sora.

"Ginrei,dimana orang itu tinggal?" gumam Haru.

Haru terus berjalan untuk mencari informasi tentang Ginrei,sampai pada Haru bertemu dengan seseorang yang memberi tahu kepadanya dimana Ginrei tinggal.

Haru kemudian berjalan ke alamat yang di beritahu oleh orang itu,kemudian Haru sampai pada sebuah rumah besar dan mewah.

Ting…tong…ting…tong…

"Cari siapa ya?" tanya seorang yang membuka pintu.

"Apakah benar ini rumah Ginrei Kuchiki?" tanya Haru pada orang yang membuka pintu.

"Ya,ada perlu apa?"tanya orang itu pada Haru.

"Bisa saya bicara dengannya?" tanya Haru.

"Maaf,tapi Kuchiki-sama sedang ke Inggris untuk merawat cucunya" kata orang itu.

"Kapan dia kembali?" tanya Haru.

"Saya tidak tahu,mungkin 7 sampai 9 tahun lagi" kata orang itu.

"Lama sekali,saya pamit dulu" kata Haru.

**~#~ TBC ~#~**

**Nyahahaha…,akhirnya capter 2 selesai.**

**Maaf di fic ini Yoe ga maksud ngejelek-jelekin character,sumpah!**

**Sebelumnya Yoe minta maaf karna updatenya lama banget.**

**Nantikan capter 3.**

**Rencananya Yoe mau bikin fic rate M lagi,pair IchiRuki,maybe Lemon or Lime,ada yang dukung ga?  
**

**Seperti biasa yang baca jangan lupa REVIEW,di flame juga ga papa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yare yare~**

**Gomenna updatenya lama banget *laptop kena virus T.T*.**

**Di fanfic ini saya ga maksud ngejelek-jelekkin character.**

**Di chapter ini muncul dua OC lagi, yaitu:**

**Mamoru Yehezkeil Querta Ichimaru: Rambut hitam pendek sebahu, mata berwarna merah, tinggi 172 cm, berat 49 kg, Detective, 15 tahun.**

**Kiyoe Ginerva Violetta Anggel Utsukushii: Rambut coklat panjang (A/N: Gaya rambut sama seperti Kushina Uzumaki), mata coklat, tinggi 170 cm, berat 51 kg, Detective, 15 tahun.**

**Title: Initials Murder.**

**Rate: M.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Typo (s), bloody sudah muncul jadi yang ga kuat saya sarankan jangan membaca.**

**3 Bulan kemudian…**

Hari-hari di jalani Haru seperti biasa, meskipun Sora telah tiada. Namun, kematian Sora membuat sifat Haru berubah. Haru jarang berada di rumah, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah.

"Akhirnya, sampai juga!" kata Haru sambil membuka pintu rumanya.

Haru masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu.

**Haru's POV**

Aku masuk ke rumahku, sebenarnya aku sangat malas berada di rumah.

Rumah yang selalu mengingatkan ku dengan Sora, Sora adikku yang selalu ceria, kini telan pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Rasanya terlalu meyakitkan setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah.

Hening,

Itulah keadaan rumaku sekarang ini, yang bisa ku lihat hanya foto Sora. Foto Sora yang tersenyum bahagia, tapi itu membuat hatiku bertambah sakit.

Kami-sama, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Sora?

Sora masih kecil, dan akan punya masa depan yang cerah. Tapi kenapa dia harus pergi secepat ini meninggalkanku.

Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh tanpa perintah dariku.

Sedih. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Meskipun tiga bulan berlalu setelah kepergian Sora, tetapi hatiku masih merasa sedih, bahkan sangat sedih.

Aku menangis untuk kepergian Sora, aku selalu mendo'akan Sora. Tiada hari tanpa do'a dariku untuk Sora.

Lalu aku berhenti menangis setalah aku menengar berita yang tayang di televisi.

"Pemirsa, pemimpin perusahaan Kuchiki tadi malam menghembuskan napas untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"

"Nani? Kuchiki, j…jangan-jangan," kataku kaget.

"Ginrei Kuchiki telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di Rumah Sakit Inggris pada malam tadi,"

Aku kaget, sangat kaget.

Aku tidak percaya kalau dia telah meninggal.

Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku membalaskan dendamku untuk Sora?

"Kurang ajar!" kataku marah.

Aku segera mematikan televisiku, dan aku sangat marah.

Sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk membalaskan dendamku untuk Sora?

Kami-sama, kumohon tolonglah aku!

Sekarang aku sangat bingung. Bahkan sekarang rasanya aku seperti orang gila saja.

**9 tahun kemudian…**

***England***

**Mansion Kuchiki~**

Di Inggris sekarang atau lebih tepatnya di Mansion Kuchiki yang megah dan indah, terlihat seorang gadis mungil dan cantik sedang duduk minum teh bersama sepupunya.

Gadis itu bermata violet indah dan berperawakan mungil, tetapi itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Dia adalah satu-satunya cucu dari seorang pemimpin perusahan Kuchiki, namun sang kakek dari gadis cantik itu telah meninggal 9 tahun yang lalu. Sehingga gadis itu memutuskan untuk memangil sepupunya untuk tinggal bersamanya di Mansion Kuchiki. Gadis itu bernama Rukia Kuchiki, dan sepupunya bernama Senna Kuchiki. Meskipun Rukia sering bertengkar dengan Senna, tetapi mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Dan meskipun hanya sepupu, tetapi mereka seperti saudaran kandung.

"Rukia," panggil Senna.

"Yes, what is it?" Tanya Rukia.

"Are you serious return to Japan and continue college there? Tanya Senna.

"Of course, you' ll go right? Kata Rukia.

"Yes, I do not want later cute cousin who lives in Japan alone," kata Senna.

"You could have, Senna," kata Rukia.

"I promised grandfather, if I' m not going to leave this cousin," kata Senna.

"Thanks Senna, you're my cousin the best," kata Rukia.

"Rukia, you' ll school at the University of Medicine Karakura huh?" Tanya Senna.

"Yes, what are you going to college there too with me?" kata Rukia.

"Of course," kata Senna.

"You already prepared your things right, Senna?" Tanya Rukia.

"Of course, and I also had to learn Japanese," kata Senna.

"We go one more week," kata Rukia.

"Hopefully just in Karakura many handsome men," kata Senna.

"Basic, you are to Karakura find him looking well," kata Rukia.

"That' s fair, it' s time you and I have a boyfriend!" kata Senna.

"Start again disease 'sassy' you're it," kata Rukia.

Itulah perbedaan sifat Rukia dan Senna. Rukia lebih senang memikirkan pekerjaannya atau pelajarannya dibandingkan Senna yang lebih senang mencari 'laki-laki untuk menjadi pujaan hatinya'. Terkadang Rukia juga bingung, kenapa sepupunya bisa 'centil' dan bersemangat kalau masalah urusan dengan laki-laki. Senna senang sekali menggoda Rukia, dan menyuruh Rukia untuk mencari laki-laki pujaan hati seperti dirinya. Meskipun banyak perbedaan, tetapi cita-cita Rukia dan Senna sama. Yakni menjadi dokter yang hebat. Cita-cita itu muncul ketika mereka melihat sang kakek yang mengidap penyakit jantung tidak bisa lagi di obati karena sudah terlalu parah. Mereka semenjak melihat sang kakek meninggal karna penyakit yang tidak bisa di obati lagi, akhirnya mereka bertekad untuk menjadi dokter yang hebat dan membuat sang kakek bangga.

***International Detective School***

Jauh dari Mansion Kuchiki terdapat sebuah sekolah, sekolah ini adalah International Detective School atau IDS. Sesuai dengan namanya, sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk menjadi seorang detective. Di sekolah ini hanya orang-orang tertentu dan hanya mereka yang jenius dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekolah ini di kepalai oleh detective terhebat dan sudah terkenal di dunia, yaitu Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin Kurosaki memiliki anak yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, dan Karin Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah seorang detective hebat dan merupakan anak dari detective terhebat itu sendiri. Ichigo menyelesaikan pendidikkannya di IDS di usia yang ke 21 tahun. Padahal biasanya orang menyelesaikan pendikkan di IDS pada usia 25 tahun. Sekarang Ichigo bekerja sebagai detective dan sekaligus mengajar di IDS.

Bagi orang biasa mungkin hebat bias lulus di IDS pada usia 21 tahun. Tetapi, itu belum seberapa di bandingkan dengan kedua orang yang lulus di IDS pada usia 15 tahun.

Bayangkan. Di usia yang sangat muda, yaitu 15 tahun bisa menyelesaikan pendidikkan di IDS. Mereka berdua adalah Yehezkeil Querta dan Ginerva Violetta. Meskipun Querta dan Violetta berumur 15 tahun, tetapi kemampuan mereka sudah tidak di ragukan lagi. Dan mereka berdua adalah detective hebat sekaligus mata-mata yang propesional.

Seperti biasa, Querta dan Violetta ke IDS untuk mengurus keperluan mereka atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus mereka kerjakan dan mungkin ada tugas.

"Querta, it looks like we will interviewed again," kata Violetta.

"Looks like you're right, we've only just completed homicides richest businessmen in Korea," kata Querta.

"It sucks, let alone have to meet that orange-haired teacher," kata Violetta.

"You're right Violetta, Ichigo was fierce, her hair make the eyes glare, then there is permanent wrinkles," kata Querta mengejek guru mereka yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo really horrible," ejek Violetta.

"Who do you say 'horrible'? kata seorang laki-laki berambut orange dengan di kelilingi aura hitam.

"Violetta in trouble, Ichigo behind us," kata Querta bergidik ngeri.

"Yeah I know, especially if Ichigo temper like the devil," kata Violetta yang juga bergidik ngeri.

"YOU GUYS! I'LL GIVE YOU A LESSON!" marah Ichigo.

Itulah kebiasaan Querta, Violetta da Ichigo. Yaitu selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Querta dan Violetta senang sekali mengejek Ichigo, meskipun Ichigo adalah guru mereka. Tetapi, bagi mereka berdua, guru adalah teman dan Ichigo mereka anggap sebagai yang paling menyebalkan.

"Kurosaki, Yehezkeil, Ginerva interview starts soon," kata seorang laki-laki memanggil mereka bertiga.

Itulah susahnya menjadi detective hebat bagi Querta dan Violetta. Setiap kali mereka memecahkan kasus, selalu saja mereka disuruh mengehadri acara atau untuk di wawancara. Membosankan, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Tetapi, bagi mereka sisi baiknya selalu ada.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan ke tempat yang sudah di sediakan untuk di wawancara.

**Skip time…**

Setelah beberapa lama di wawancara akhirnya Ichigo, Querta, dan Violatta bisa beristirahat. Itulah waktu yang paling berharga bagi mereka, karna menjadi detective hebat tentunya sangat sibuk, dan sulit untuk mendapatkan waktu istirahat.

"Querta, I think I want to Japan," kata Violetta.

"Yeah, you're right. There have been many countries that we explore, but we've never been to Japan," kata Querta.

"We never got the case in Japan," kata Violetta.

Seperti biasa, itulah obrolan-obrolan antara Querta dan Violetta. Mereka sudah sering mendapat kasus dari banyak negara, tapi mereka tidak pernah mendapat kasus di Jepang. Karna itulan, mereka ingin sekali pergi ke Jepang, meskipun mereka juga ada sedikit keturunan Jepang. Terkadang mereka bingung, kenapa mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan kasus yang harus di pecahkan di Jepang? Entah apa sebabnya itu.

"Talked about Japan again huh?" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Shut up you head orange!" kata Querta dan Violetta.

"You are not of Japanese descent, why not never been to Japan?" kata Ichigo.

"Since there is no time, you yourself why not go back to Japan again?" kata Querta.

"Since there is no time too," kata Ichigo.

"So yeah," kata Violetta.

Lalu mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, dan mulai beristirahat.

***Karakura***

Kota Karakura, dulunya hanya kota yang kuno. Tapi sekarang, kota Karakura sudah menjadi kota yang sangat modern dan sangat maju baik di bidang teknologi, pendidikkan, social maupun budaya.

Seperti biasa, orang-orang mengawali hari-harinya dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Tak terkecuali Haru. Haru adalah pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di Karakura yang bernama Sora croup.

**Sora croup…**

Di perusahaan megah terlihat orang-orang yang sedang sibuk bekerja. Dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam yang sedang duduk di ruangannya sambil mengerjakan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk begitu banyak. Apa boleh buat, itu memang sudah resiko untuk Haru yang telah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan Sora croup.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari ruangan Haru, dan menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Masuk," kata Haru.

Setelah di persilahkan masuk oleh Haru, akhirnya masuklah seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dan misterius. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti orang suruhan Haru.

"Jadi kau, bagaimana?" kata Haru.

"Semua tugas dari Anda sudah saya kerjakan," kata laki-laki itu.

"Bagus, dan mana informasi tentang 'dia'?" kata Haru.

"Ini, semua informasi tentangnya sudah saya kumpulkan disini," kata laki-laki itu sambil menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Haru.

"Bagus, dan ini bayaranmu," kata Haru sambil menyerahkan sesuatu kepada laki-laki itu.

"Agitaou, dan kalau perlu sesuatu panggil saja saya lagi," kata laki-laki itu.

Lalu laki-laki misterius itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Haru, dan yang ada di ruangan itu hanya Haru sendiri.

Haru lalu membuka sebuah amplop yang di serahkan laki-laki misterius tadi dan mulai mengamati isi amplop tersebut. Lalu sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Haru.

**Haru's POV**

"Ooh, jadi Dr. Szayel Aporro Granz," gumamku.

Ternyata dokter itu yang telah mengambil jantug adikku.

Hm… Akan ku buat dia merasakan apa yang adikku rasakan dulu, atau lebih menyakitnya daripada yang dirasakan adikku dulu.

Aku lalu membuka laci dari meja kerjaku dan mengambil sebuah tas kecil. Dan tentu saja berisi benda-benda tajam dan senjata api.

Sebentar lagi pulang kerja, dan sebentar lagi aku bisa membalaskan dendamku atas kematian Sora. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk itu, dan melihat orang yang membunuh Sora menjerit kesakitan. Mungkin jeritan itu akan terasa seperti musik yang merdu di telingaku.

**Skip Time…**

Tidak terasa, ternyata aku sudah pulang kerja dan kini aku berada di rumahku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, itu berarti sebentar lagi aku akan membalaskan dendam Sora. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar, dan akhirnya aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan peralatanku.

**Normal's POV**

Hari sudah malam dan jam menunjukkan jam 22.30 malam. Haru lalu mengambil mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Espada. Haru melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang terlalu cepat.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Haru sampai di Rumah Sakit Espada. Rumah Sakit Espada terlihat sangat sepi, bahkan mungkin para dokter dan perawat lainnya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Kecuali dokter Szayel Aporro Granz yang masih berada di rumah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya di laboratorium. Szayel sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak ingat bahwa malam sudah semakin larut. Dan bahaya yang mengancamnnya.

**Haru's POV**

Aku berjalan masuk ke Rumah Sakit Espada sambil membawa peralatanku. Dan tentu saja, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi bahwa dokter Szayel masih berada di rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya di laboratorium. Laboratorium, kurasa tempat yang cocok untuk aku pertama bertemu dan sekaligus menghabisi nyawa dokter Szayel.

Aku terus berjalan menuju laboratorium yang di beritahu oleh mata-mata bayaranku. Dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di laboratorium itu. Dan kulihat orang yang persis seperti di foto pemberian mata-mataku, ku pastikan kalau orang itu orang yang aku cari.

Aku lalu berjalan dan masuk ke laboratorium.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Szayel.

Aku hanya diam dan mengeluarkan pistol dari tas yang ku bawa.

"Hei… Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Tanya Szayel padaku.

"Mau ku? Menurutmu?" kataku.

Lalu aku menembakan peluru dari pistol itu ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke tangannya, dan tentu saja tepat sasaran. Ku lihat darah mengalir dari tangannya, dan tentu saja sebuah jeritan terdengar dari mulutnya. Jeritan itu seperti musik merdu di telingaku, dan aku ingin melihatnya menderita lebih dari ini.

Lalu aku kemudian menembakan beberapa peluru ke arahnya, dan selalu tepat sasaran. Dia menjerit makin keras, dan ku lihat semakin banyak darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Dan beberapa lama kemudian di ambruk, aku kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan ku periksa denyut nadinya.

"Sudah mati rupanya," kataku.

Aku lalu mengambil sebuah pisau dari tas kecil yang ku bawa, lalu kutusukkan pisau itu ke dadanya. Dan kemudian ku lepas kacamatanya lalu ku patahkan menjadi dua bagian. Kemudian patahan dari kacamatanya ku tusukkan kedua matanya, dan ku keluarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Rasakan kau, inilah perderitaan yang kau lakukan pada adikku," gumamku.

Aku lalu mencabut pisau yang tadi ku tusukkan di dadanya dengan kasar. Dan kemudian kutusukkan pisauku beberapa kali ke semua bagian tubuhnya. Lalu aku mengambil satu pisau lagi dari tasku dan kemudian ku gunakan untuk membelah perutnya. Setelah ku belah perutnya kamudian aku mengambil ususnya dan menyayat-nyayat ususnya hingga terdapat banyak goresan di ususnya. Setelah puas, aku lalu mengambil jantungnya dan memasukkan jantungnya kedalam tas yang ku bawa. Aku lalu mengambil sebuah cairan kimia yang ada di laboratorium itu dan menyiramkan cairan itu ke kepalanya, dan ku lihat kulit kepalanya mengelupas dan rusak hingga terlihat otaknya. Aku lalu memotong kepalanya dan kepalanya ku lemparkan ke dinding. Ku lihat kepalanya pecah.

"Oh, kurasa lemparanku kurang," kataku.

Aku kemudian mengambil sebuah cairan kimia yang entah cairan apa itu, dan ku siramkan lagi ke kepalanya yang tadi ku lemparkan. Lalu kulihat kepalanya rusak dan kemudian ku injak kepalanya.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju tubuhnya, dan kemudian ku ambil dua buah pisau. Lalu pisau itu ku gunakan untuk mencincang tubuhnya dengan kasar, dan kemudian kembali ku siramkan cairan kimia ke tubuhnya yang sudah ku cincang. Dan tentu saja, tubuhnya hancur.

Setelah itu, aku lalu keluar dari laboratorium dan menghilangkan barang bukti dan jejak.

**Normal's POV**

Setelah menglilangkan barang bukti dan jejak akhirnya Haru keluar dari laboratorium. Haru lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Haru akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepia tau lebih tepatnya di tempat pemakaman. Haru lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah makan yang bernama 'Sora'. Setelah sampai di makam Sora, akhirnya Haru menggali makam Sora dengan cangkul yang di bawanya. Dan setelah beberapa lama menggali akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah peti. Dan kemudian Haru membuka peti terebut, lalu kemudian memasukkan jantung Szayel yang di bawanya tadi ke peti tersebut. Setelah itu, akhirnya Haru menutup kembali peti dan menutup kembali makam Sora.

"Sora, Nii-san sudah membalaskan dendam pertamamu," kata Haru.

**~*~TBC~*~**

**Kyaaa! Akhirnya update juga!**

**OMG, pasti gaje ya readers fanficnya?**

**Arigatou banget udah nunggu, readers!**

**Yang baca jangan lupa review ya, review dari kalian bikin saya semangat bikin fanfic. Kalo ga review juga gak apa-apa, ada yang baca juga udah syukur ^_^**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomenna saya updatenya telat lagi ^_^**

**Gak tau kenapa semangat saya tiba-tiba aja hilang *di getok Readers*. Kagak kok, alasannya bukan itu. Alasannya saya lagi UH dan mau UTS *gak ada yang nanya*. Dan entah mengapa virus !LNK, seneng banget nemplok di laptop saya *lah kok malah curhat?*.**

**Arigatou udah review.**

**Hm… Ada yang harus saya kasih tau, sebenarnya nama keluarganya Violetta bukan Utsukushii. Tapi Sousuke. Jadi, namanya Kiyoe Ginerva Violetta Anggel Sousuke.**

**Oh iya, kalau di Jepang Querta di panggil Mamoru atau Mamo-chan, sedangkan Violetta di panggil Kiyoe. Dan disini Gin sebagai kakaknya Querta atau Mamoru.**

**Title: Initials Murder.**

**Rate: M.**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Initials Murder © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Typo (s).**

**~*~Initials Murder~*~**

**Normal's POV**

Setelah menglilangkan barang bukti dan jejak akhirnya Haru keluar dari laboratorium. Haru lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Haru akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepia tau lebih tepatnya di tempat pemakaman. Haru lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah makan yang bernama 'Sora'. Setelah sampai di makam Sora, akhirnya Haru menggali makam Sora dengan cangkul yang di bawanya. Dan setelah beberapa lama menggali akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah peti. Dan kemudian Haru membuka peti terebut, lalu kemudian memasukkan jantung Szayel yang di bawanya tadi ke peti tersebut. Setelah itu, akhirnya Haru menutup kembali peti dan menutup kembali makam Sora.

"Sora, Nii-san sudah membalaskan dendam pertamamu," kata Haru.

**The next day…**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, pertanda bahwa hari sudah pagi. Dan saatnya orang-orang di Karakura memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

**Di Rumah Sakit Espada.**

Seperti biasa, orang-orang mulai berdatangan ke Rumah Sakit Espada.

Dan terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hijau muda sedang berjalan masuk ke Rumah Sakit Espada. Perempuan itu adalah Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, atau sering di panggil Nelliel. Nelliel juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Dan Nelliel bekerja di laboratorium.

"Ohayou Nelliel-san," sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang, yaitu Tia Harribel.

"Ohayou Harribel-san," kata Nelliel.

"Nelliel-san, apa kau tau dimana Szayel-san?" Tanya Harribel.

"Aku tidak tau, coba kau tanyakan pada Grimmjow-san," kata Nelliel.

"Grimmjow-san!" panggil Harribel pada seorang pria yang berambut biru dan bermata biru yang lewat di hadapan mereka.

"Hm… Ada apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"Apa kau tau dimana Szayel-san?" Tanya Nelliel.

"Kemarin aku memang bersamanya, tetapi saat aku pulang dari rumah sakit ini dia masih di laboratorium," kata Grimmjow.

"Ayo kita ke laboratorium, Harribel-san!" ajak Nellie.

"Arigatou, Girimmjow-san," kata Harribel.

Nelliel dan Harribel kemudian berjalan menuju laboratorium untuk mencari Szayel. Dan setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di laboratorium. Nelliel kemudian membuka pintu laboratorium, dan Nelliel langsung berteriak, "KYAAAAAA!"

"Nelliel-san ada apa?" Tanya harribel yang baru saja masuk ke laboratorium.

"I…itu a…apa?" kata Nelliel sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Harribel.

Mendengar teriakkan dari laboratorium akhirnya Grimmjow memutuskan untuk datang ke laboratorium, dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana hingga membuat Nelliel dan Harribel berteriak seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Grimmjow yang baru saja masuk ke dalam laboratorium.

Nelliel dan Harribel hanya diam sambil terus menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Grimmjow lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda asing yang ada di hadapannya dan lalu mendekati benda itu.

"Baunya aneh sekali," kata Grimmjow yang mendekati benda asing yang membuat Nelliel dan Harribel syok.

**Grimmjow's POV**

B…benda ini seperti potongan tubuh manusia, dan sepertinya telah disiram dengan cairan kimia yang ada di laboratorium ini.

Lalu ku alihkan pandangku pada dinding, dan ku temukan banyak darah di dinding dan di lantai. Kemungkinan tadi malam terjadi pembunuhan disini.

"J…jangan-jangan ini tubuh Szayel-san!" kata Nelliel.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu Nelliel, sebaiknya kita lakukan otopsi saja," kata Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lalu memanggil beberapa perawat dan menyuruh perawat itu mengotopsi potongan tubuh yang mereka temukan di laboratorium.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya telah di pastikan bahwa potongan tubuh yang mereka temukan di laboratorium adalah potongan tubuh dari dokter Szayel. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, para wartawan mulai berdatangan ke Rumah Sakit Espada dan berita kematian dokter Szayel mulai menyebar di seluruh Jepang. Ironisnya, jantung dari dokter Szayel tidak di temukan. Dan pihak kepolisian mulai menyelidiki kasus kematian Szayel.

**Normal's POV**

**A Few Days Later…**

Setelah beberapa hari setelah kematian dokter Szayel akhirnya pihak kepolisian sepakat untuk memdatangkan detective dari Inggris untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Karena pihak kepolisian telah menyelidiki kasus ini, tetapi tidak ada satupun barang bukti yang mereka temukan. Mereka menganggap bahwa kasus ini tidak sanggup mereka pecahkan, dan yang harus mereka lakukan hanya mendatangkan detective.

"Kita harus mendatangkan detective, taichou," kata seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian seragam polisi.

"Memang tidak ada pilihan lain, siapa yang harus kita panggil?" kata seorang yang di panggil 'taichou' tadi.

"Kita pangil saja, detective Kurosaki Ichigo," kata laki-laki tadi.

"Dia ya, hm… Mungkin lebih baik kita panggil kedua muridnya juga," kata laki-laki yang satunya.

"Baiklah, kita panggil mereka!" kata seorang yang mereka panggil taichou.

Lalu orang itu mengirim e-mail ke Inggris, atau leih tepatnya ke IDS.

***England***

**Houses Kurosaki…**

Di sebuah rumah megah dan mewah, atau lebih tepatnya Rumah Detective Kurosaki. Di rumah ini tinggal seorang laki-laki, atau lebih tepatnya seorang Detective hebat. Dia bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo memutuskan tinggal sendiri, dan meninggalkan ayahnya dan kedua adiknya yang tinggal di dekat IDS. Tetapi Ichigo lebih memilih tinggal sendiri dibandingkan tinggal bersama keluarganya, karena dia ingin hidup mandiri.

Sekarang, Ichigo Kurosaki sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan dia langsung terbangun karena deringan dari ringtone handphonenya.

"Ah… It sucks, who was calling me at night," kata Ichigo kesal karna ada yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mr. Kurosaki sucks, you should come to the IDS now!"

"Huh… Yes,"

Ichigo lalu mengakhiri telepon dan bersiap-siap ke IDS, mungkin memang ada kasus yang harus di selesaikannya. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap akhirnya Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung menuju mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju IDS, Ichigo hanya terus menggerutu kesal. Karena tidurnya telah diganggu. Tidur dinganggu, saat yang paling menyebalkan bagi Ichigo. Setelah beberapa akhirnya Ichigo sampai di IDS. Ichiggo langsung menuju tempat ia di panggil.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you're expected," kata seorang laki-laki.

Ichigo lalu masuk ke ruangan tempat ia di tunggu, dan yang membuat Ichigo terkejut. Kenapa ada Querta dan Violetta disana?

"What happened? Why I'm on call, and why are they too?" tanya Ichigo.

"You have to go to Japan now," kata seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam, Ishhin Kurosaki.

"Now? For what?" tanya Querta yang masih mengantuk.

"There are cases that you have finish there," kata Isshin.

"Hm… what case?" tanya Violetta sambil memainkan rubiknya.

"Muder Doctor Szayel Aporro Granz," kata Isshin.

"Why should we leave now?" tanya Ichigo.

"Because if many people know if you're on call to resolve this case, then it's likely that the killer would try you kill you, too," kata Isshin.

"So, basically we have to disguise?" tanya Ichigo.

"Exactly, and a plane ticket for you guys have provided me," kata Isshin.

"But I and Violetta can not speak Japanese," kata Querta.

"You can always learn, after all, you quickly learn!" kata Isshin.

"When do we leave?" tanya Violetta.

"About three hours away, and you have to go home and prepare your goods," kata Isshin.

Setelah selesai, akhirnya Ichigo, Querta, Violetta lalu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan mulai mempersiapkan barang-barang mereka masing-masing.

**Skip Time…**

**~*~*~Airport~*~*~**

Setelah beberapa lama bersiap-siap akhirnya Ichigo, Querta, dan Violetta tiba di bandara tempat mereka akan berangkat ke Jepang. Dan setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya pesawat untuk mereka ke Jepang akhirnya berangkat. Di sepanjang perjalanan ke Jepang, Ichigo, Querta, dan Violetta hanya tidur.

**Skip time…**

Hah… finally arrived in Japan," kata Ichigo sambil keluar dari pesawat.

Ichigo, Querta, dan Violetta lalu berjalan keluar dari pesawat dan langsung keluar dari bandara. Lalu kemudian mereka menaiki taxi, dan langsung menuju kantor polisi.

"In Japan it's day, while in London certainly am," kata Violetta.

"Fortunately we have not too flashy," bisik Querta pada Violetta.

"You're right, Querta," kata Violetta.

Setelah beberapa lama di jalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Kantor Kepolisian Karakura. Dan mereka langsung masuk ke dalam, untuk menemui seseorang yang telah memanggil mereka ke Karakura. Kemudian, mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Brother Gin!" seru Querta yang kaget karena melihat seseorang yang memanggil mereka ternyata kakaknya sendiri, Gin Ichimaru.

"Hi Querta, or I should call you Mamo-chan," kata seseorang yang di panggil 'Gin' tadi.

"Jadi Anda yang memanggil kami?" tanya Ichigo.

**(A/N: Ichigo berbicaranya pakai bahasa Jepang dan Gin disini sebagai komandan kepolisian Karakura)**

"Iya, dan kalian harus membantu kami untuk mengungkapkan kasus pembunuhan ini," kata Gin.

"Apa ada bukti atau jejak yang di tinggalkan oleh pembunuh sebelumnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak ada, maka dari itulah kami kesulitan memecahkan kasus ini," kata Gin.

"Querta, they were talking about what?" bisik Violetta pada Querta.

"I do not know, they speak Japanese," kata Querta.

Querta dan Violetta hanya cengo mendengar percakapan Ichigo dan Gin, karena mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasa Jepang.

"Sepertinya Mamo-chan, dan Kiyoe-chan tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang," kata Gin.

"Begitulah, sepertinya aku harus mengajarkan bahasa Jepang pada mereka," kata Ichigo.

"Mamo-chan, for a while you just stayed in my house," kata Gin.

Querta dan Violetta hanya mengangguk pelan, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengertia apa yang tadi di bicarakan Gin dan Ichigo.

Kemudian Gin mengantarkan mereka bertia ke rumahnya, dan tentu saja. Selama perjalanan di mobil, Ichigo sambil mengajarkan bahasa Jeang kepada Querta dan Violetta. Dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Gin.

"Ayo masuk, Kurosaki-san, Mamo-chan, dan Kiyoe-chan!" suruh Gin.

"A…arigatou Gin-nii," kata Querta a.k.a Mamoru yang sudah mulai bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Mamo-chan!" seru seorang wanita berambut orang yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Rangiku-nee!" kata Momoru sambil memeluk orang yang di panggil 'Rangiku-nee' tadi.

"Perkenalkan, ini istriku Rangiku," kata Gin.

"Salam kenal, Gin makan malam sudah ku siapkan," kata Rangiku

"Arigatou, Ran-chan," kata Gin.

"Ayo Gin, antarkan mereka ke kamar!" peritah Rangiku.

"Iya, ayo ikuti aku!" kata Gin sambil berjalan dan diikuti Ichigo, Mamoru, dan Kiyoe.

Gin lalu berjalan mengartarkan Ichigo ke kamarnya, dan kemudian Mamoru yang sekamar dengan Kiyoe. Dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di kamar mereka masing-masing.

**~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~**

**Violetta (author): Whahaha akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4! Sekarang waktunya bales review!**

**mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**

**Kyaaa! Bloodynya masih kurang ternyata**** *pundung*.**

**Ha? Fav, thank mau fav fanfic gaje ini *sujud-sujud*.**

**Arigatou udah review.**

**Kecebong**

**Kiyoe: Oh no gue di geret-geret, authornya Violetta!**

**Violetta: Terima nasib aja lu, wkwkwk…**

**Arigatou udah review.**

**Kazugami Saichi Hakurouchi**

**Masih kurang bagus ya diskripsi bloodynya? Maklum, saya baru pertama kali bikin bloody :3 *bletak!*.**

**Maaf ya kalo b. Ingnya masih banyak salah, dan bukan maksud saya sok bisa b. Ing. Tapi sumpah, ini emang keperluan fanfic! *bletak!***

**OC? Semua chara bleach udah dapet peran deh, Ouameda udah jadi tukang bakso *gak nyambung #bletak!*.**

**Tenang aja, saya gak nganggep flame kok ^_^.**

**Arigatou udah review.**


End file.
